


I Just Need You

by l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Room of Requirement, Wall fun, Yummy yummy wall fun, love and smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4/pseuds/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4
Summary: The stage was set...the Room of Requirements was ready. All that needed to happen now was for Harry to finally get his ass there! Draco was waiting as patiently as he knew how...which wasn't very much. Ohhhh! Harry was going to get it when he showed up!





	I Just Need You

* * *

 

 

Having to keep their relationship secret sucked ass…and not the fun kind. Between the vengefulness of Voldemort, the snobbishness of his family, and how enamored with the boy wonder the public was…they’d never live it down.

  
  


So while Harry finished Quidditch practice, Draco waited once again in the room of requirements. The king sized bed decadently covered with the finest quality red silk sheets, the candles all magically lit, the strawberries and champagne chilling on top of the nightstand. For having been conjured from nothing the room of requirements had done a good job.

  
  


Draco’s cock twitched wanting release to enjoy the many talents of his Harry Potter. The warm hole…the warm mouth…the warm hands. After a year together, one would assume the lust and longing would subside…but no.

  
  


“When I get my hands on him…I’m going to…grrrr!” Draco growled.

  
  


Like a caged lion he paced and waited for his sexy prey….tick tock, over and over went the clock. And then…just when he was about to leave…in walks Potter.

  
  


Draco grabbed the front of Harry’s uniform, slammed the man against the closest wall, and kissed him shitless. “Don’t you ever fuckn’ keep me waiting again, Potter!”

  
  


“Yes, sir.”

  
  


As they enjoyed the privacy of the Room of Requirements, Draco realized he could care less about the expensive sheets, or the strawberries with champagne. Those luxuries were all well and good, but they weren’t what was making him feel like a million galleons. No, that was coming from the man in his arms. 

  
  


Draco pressed Harry against the wall and kissed down the man’s neck with a growl. Then with Harry’s scarred face cupped in both hands, Draco stared right into those sexy, green eyes and said, “Fuck the world and everything in it. I just need you.”

 

 


End file.
